Mickey Mouse Club
Penso che in molti di voi conoscano le varie teorie e racconti che circolano in rete riguardo il "lato oscuro" della Disney Corporation. Parchi divertimenti abbandonati con presenze misteriose, cortometraggi mai visti e nascosti da far uscire di senno, messaggi subliminali e satanici disseminati ovunque nei film. Io, affascinato da tutto questo, decisi di passare ore ed ore a setacciare il web, cercando qualcosa che non fosse ancora stato visto o detto riguardo alla casa di animazione più grande al mondo. E non trovai nulla. Decisi quindi di osare di più, di cercare nella parte di Internet più profonda e oscura, dove nulla poteva essere censurato o nascosto: il Deep Web. Scrissi su innumerevoli forum e postai mille domande. Nessuno ne sapeva di più di quanto si potesse trovare liberamente su Internet. Ero ormai sul punto di rinunciare; che la Disney avesse finito tutto il suo "potenziale oscuro"? Ma fu allora che ricevetti questo messaggio, da un utente del forum: Un brivido di eccitazione mi percorse la schiena. Lessi l'oggetto: Mickey Mouse Club. Certo, conoscevo l'omonima trasmissione, che andava in onda su Disney Channel. Lo show consisteva nel trasmettere cartoni animati, documentari e telefilm a puntate; a volte venivano anche invitati ospiti famosi. Da piccolo, non mi perdevo una puntata. Ma ci doveva essere qualcos'altro in quel messaggio, o almeno lo speravo. Diedi un'occhiata all'username del mittente: Perf783, sino ad allora mai notato nel forum. Aprii il messaggio e quello che mi trovai davanti fu questo: All' inizio non capii. La foto era di bassa qualità, e riuscivo a distinguere a malapena i volti. Le uniche cose leggibili erano la scritta grande, centrale, MICKEY MOUSE CLUB, e le altre due più piccole ai lati: Walt Disney's e Mouseketeers, ovvero i moschettieri di Topolino. Capii così che in quella foto c'era il primo cast completo del Mickey Mouse Club. Per chi non lo sapesse, nel programma Mickey Mouse Club era sempre presente un cast, formato per la maggior parte da ragazzi/e di età compresa tra gli 8 e i 16 anni (chiamati "moschettieri di Topolino") e da due adulti che fungevano da presentatori (chiamati "Capi-moschettieri"). Grazie a qualche ricerca online, riuscii a reperire tutti i loro nomi, tra cui quelli dei due uomini in alto ai due lati, Roy Williams e Jimmie Dodd. Trovai anche foto che li ritraevano in balli, canti e giochi durante lo show. Non so perchè, ma era tutto così... inquietante. Capivo che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Non capii, invece, il perchè dell'invio di quella singola foto, reperibilissima online, da parte di Perf783. Spinto dalla curiosità sempre più crescente, risposi al suo messaggio con una semplice domanda: "Cosa vuoi dirmi"?. La risposta fu immediata: "Biglietto per lo Spettacolo Speciale del Mickey Mouse Club al Carteri Theatre" erano le uniche parole del messaggio, accompagnato da questa foto: Ero sbalordito. Il Carteri Theatre è, o perlomeno era, un teatro di San Diego famoso per i suoi spettacoli, se così possiamo definirli, un po' osè. Insomma, un teatro per soli adulti. Fu chiuso innumerevoli volte per gli enormi giri di droga e prostituzione, oltre a casi di stupro e omicidio, che avvenivano al suo interno, ed altrettante fu riaperto. Un incendio per cause sconosciute lo fece chiudere definitivamente nel 1963. Tuttavia il teatro (o meglio, quello che ne rimane) è ancora lì, e non vi sono piani di demolizione o ristrutturazione. Solo nel 1987 un ricco magnate di San Diego si accollò il costo della ristrutturazione interna e della riqualificazione dell'edificio in nome del bene dell'intera città, ma i lavori cessarono all'improvviso, il 16 luglio 1988, senza alcun apparente motivo. I più dissero che fu una mancanza di fondi, altri dissero che fu l'aura maligna che il teatro emanava, dovuta agli innumerevoli misfatti avvenuti lì dentro, a far cessare i lavori. Insomma, un posto non adatto ai bambini, né ora, né in passato. Quindi, come era possibile che il Mickey Mouse Club avesse fatto uno spettacolo in quel teatro? Impossibile. Eppure la foto del biglietto era lì, sullo schermo del PC, con la scritta "Carteri Theatre" in bella mostra, in rosso, con pure Topolino che la indicava. Provai a cercare online la foto di quel biglietto, ma non v'era traccia né di quello né di un fantomatico spettacolo del Mickey Mouse Club al Carteri Theatre. L'unica cosa che mi sembrava logica era che la foto fosse stata modificata. Decisi così di chiamare un mio amico smanettone che se ne intendeva di queste cose (faceva il photoeditor); almeno sarei andato sul sicuro, era come chiedere ad un cuoco di preparami un piatto di pasta. Il mio amico arrivò a casa mia, gli mostrai la foto, lui l'analizzò con i suoi programmi più strani e disparati, ed infine emise "la sentenza". Perfettamente pulita. Nessuna traccia di modifica al computer. Un brivido mi percorse la schiena, ma decisi di rimanere calmo e di ringraziare il mio amico, promettendogli di offrirgli una birra la prossima volta che ci saremmo visti. Non sapevo più cosa pensare. Perchè il Mickey Mouse Club avrebbe dovuto tenere uno spettacolo al Carteri Theatre, simbolo cittadino del peccato e della trasgressione? Decisi così di scrivere subito all'utente Perf783, per trovare risposte alle mie domande. Ma quando rientrai sul forum, di lui non vi fu più traccia. Ora la casella in cui mi era arrivato il messaggio di Perf783 appariva così: Sparito tutto. Provai ad aprire il messaggio, ma ogni volta mi compariva una schermata di errore. Non sapevo più cosa fare. Ero impaurito ma eccitato allo stesso tempo, in fondo stava succedendo quello che cercavo da tempo, e il protagonista, l'eroe buono e impavido che smascherava la cattiva e malvagia Disney, ero io. Ma in fondo che informazioni avevo? La foto del primo cast del Mickey Mouse Club, facilmente reperibile online, e... la foto di quel biglietto. Il Carteri Theatre. - Non è lontano da casa in fondo, potrei provare a farci un salto e chiedere informazioni, esplorare il luogo, insomma... Una gita fuori porta che mi distragga un po' dai miei studi non mi farà sicuramente male - pensai. Mai cosa fu più sbagliata. Decisi di andarci l'indomani. Preparai un taccuino, su cui annotare eventuali informazioni, la fotocamera ed un piccolo pranzo al sacco. Non ero mai stato così felice al pensiero di una gita; studiando giornalismo, curiosare era la mia passione. Prima di andare a letto riguardai le foto del cast: visi angelici e vispi, da classici bravi ragazzi, ma... lasciavano tutti un senso di tristezza, di malinconia, come se quei bei visi felici e sorridenti fossero una maschera da indossare per lo show, e dietro si celasse invece un volto triste e sofferente. Quella notte dormii con difficoltà. Ciò fu dovuto in parte all'eccitazione, in parte a... Non lo so, forse malinconia, solitudine o disagio, chi lo sa. L'indomani arrivai nei pressi del teatro e chiesi subito informazioni alla gente locale. Molti risposero con quel che già sapevo: prostituzione, droga, ecc.. Altri si limitarono a dirmi di non saperne niente o di non aver voglia di parlarne. Un po' deluso dagli esiti della prima parte delle ricerche, decisi di recarmi al Carteri Theatre. La cosa che mi colpì subito fu l'aspetto esteriore. Tutto sommato era in buono stato. Incoraggiato dall'aspetto dell'edificio, entrai. Un senso di disagio mi percorse il corpo. L'ambiente era freddissimo, sporco, lasciato all'abbandono. L'esatto opposto dell'esterno. Decisi di scattare qualche foto. Nonostante l'aspetto emancipato, il teatro trasudava energia, avete presente quando si dice "c'è elettricità nell'aria"? Ecco, questa frase penso possa riassumere al meglio quello che provavo in quel momento. Mi avvicinai verso il palco, scattai alcune foto giusto per documentare un po' la mia gita, finora abbastanza deludente. Fin quando non li vidi. Le luci del teatro si riaccesero di colpo, dopo chissà quanti anni. Il sipario si colorò di un rosso accesso, quasi sangue. Un faretto (ancora oggi non capisco da dove possa essere spuntato) illuminò un angolo del palco. Il teatro sembrava esser stato messo a nuovo. E poi apparvero loro. Credetemi, in quel momento riuscii a mantenere la calma. Mi sembrava tutto così... perfettamente logico. Mi sorrisero e mi salutarono. Io contraccambiai il saluto. Poi Topolino cominciò a parlare: "Ciao, ciao, ciao amico. Sei qui per lo spettacolo?" Io, in stato di trance, feci segno di sì con la testa. Allorchè Topolino mi rispose: "Ci sei solo tu, dobbiamo aspettare gli altri prima di iniziare lo spettacolo". E dopo aver detto questo scomparve nel nulla, come dissolvendosi, e Minnie insieme a lui. Il teatro ripiombò nel suo stato di emancipazione. Come se mi avessero dato un colpo in testa o mi fossi svegliato di colpo dal mio stato di trance, realizzai solo allora quello che era appena successo. Era impossibile. Non potevo averlo visto. Doveva, e ripeto, doveva trattarsi di un' allucinazione. In questi giorni il mio cervello non aveva fatto altro che pensare alla Disney ed ora, grazie anche alla stanchezza accumulata, aveva rigettato tutto fuori. Eppure ricordavo tutto così perfettamente. Le luci, il sipario e... loro. Avevo tutto impresso come una fotografia nella mia mente. Dovevo andarmene. Che fosse successo qualcosa o no, in quel teatro tirava una brutta aria. Non prima, però, di aver fatto almeno una foto del teatro visto dal palco... sarebbe stata una foto davvero suggestiva. Magari, se fosse venuta bene, avrei potuto anche esporla ad un concorso di fotografia. Decisi così di calmarmi e mi diressi verso il palco. Arrivato, scelsi l'angolo adatto, impostai i vari filtri e regolai la fotocamera (volevo davvero che venisse una bella foto) e mi preparai a scattare. Ma qualcosa mi toccò la spalla. Ero paralizzato. Stavolta ero lucido, non c'erano dubbi, qualcosa aveva toccato la mia spalla. Ma non avevo il coraggio per girarmi. Il mio unico pensiero fu quello di correre dritto davanti a me, senza voltarmi, e allontanarmi il più lontano possibile da quel posto. "Ciao, non sarai anche tu qui per lo spettacolo?" "Annette, stai zitta, lascia in pace il signore" - la rimproverò un'altra voce. Erano le voci di due bambine, o al massimo di due ragazzine di 14-15 anni. Sembravano tristi dal tono di voce, impaurite. Non so il perchè, ma sentivo il bisogno di aiutarle. Mi girai. Erano loro, me lo sarei dovuto immaginare dopotutto. Le loro facce erano uguali a due ragazzine nella foto del primo cast del Mickey Mouse Club, ed inoltre indossavano i classici completi usati durante lo show televisivo, ovvero gonna e maglietta bianca con su scritto il proprio nome e le immancabili orecchie di Topolino. Non c'erano dubbi, erano due MouseKeeters. Una mi pose nuovamente la domanda: "Sei qui per lo spettacolo?" Feci cenno di no con la testa, stavolta. Come prima ero in uno stato di semi-incoscienza, e tutto mi sembrava di nuovo perfettamente normale, come se stessi parlando con queste ragazzine (che ora sarebbero dovute essere morte) in un parco giochi, invece che in un teatro abbandonato allo scatafascio. Comunque, dopo aver risposto negativamente alla loro domanda, incominciarono a parlare tra loro: "Vedi, è come ti avevo detto io! Questo non è qui per lo spettacolo, deve essere il fotografo." "Già, hai ragione. La platea è ancora vuota, spero non venga nessuno..." "Magari... Lo sai meglio di me, Annette, che è sempre pieno." Mi rivolsero lo sguardo: "Ci puoi fare una foto?" - disse quella che, in base al nome sulla maglietta, sembrava essere Annette. Ancora in stato di trance, felice di accontentare le due ragazzine, presi la fotocamera e scattai. Loro si misero in posa come, penso, facevano spesso durante il loro show. La foto che scattai fu la seguente: Ero perplesso. Nonostante il mio stato di semi-incoscienza, conservavo ancora un po' di ragione. Perchè la mia fotocamera ultramoderna avrebbe dovuto scattare una foto in bianco e nero? Le due si avvicinarono a me e guardarono il piccolo display della fotocamera. Risero. Mi ricordavano un po' le ragazzine d'oggi, che dopo essersi scattate una foto col cellulare ridono e scherzano, magari postando dopo la foto su un social network. Provai una grande tristezza per loro, si vedeva che dietro i loro volti felici e le loro risa si nascondeva qualcosa. "Sei sorpreso che la foto sia in bianco e nero, eh?" - disse una. Annuii. "Beh, è ovvio, qui tutto si è fermato come l'ultima volta" - dissero all'unisono ridendo. Non capii il senso di quella frase... E non lo capisco tuttora. Forse non lo capirò mai. All'improvviso si incupirono. "Doreen, mi sa che è ora di andare... Altrimenti il Signor Williams si arrabbierà." Detto questo, si girarono e si incamminarono verso il fondo del palco. Uscii dal mio stato di trance, ma anche a mente lucida non provavo paura, solo un insieme di emozioni che non saprei ben definire, diciamo un mix tra tristezza e dolore. Le guardai allontanarsi. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Perchè erano così tristi? Perchè erano così impaurite? Doveva esserci sotto qualcosa, qualcosa di brutto. E io dovevo sapere. Dovevo aiutarle. "Aspettate" - dissi, poco prima che giungessero sul fondo del palco. Si voltarono. Mi incamminai verso di loro, fino ad averle di fronte. "Vuoi sapere dello spettacolo, vero?" - disse Doreen, senza guardami in faccia, con lo sguardo rivolto a terra. "Ti diremo tutto, ma tu non ti dovrai unire alla folla, dopo." - disse Annette, senza lasciarmi il tempo di rispondere alla domanda precedente. "Prometticelo" - disse Doreen, in aiuto della compagna. Non diedi peso alle loro parole e promisi, impaziente di sapere riguardo allo spettacolo. Ora quello che riporterò sarà il dialogo fra le due ragazze e me. Purtroppo non ho potuto registrarlo e quello che è scritto è basato interamente sulla mia memoria. Con D indicherò Doreen, con A indicherò Annette, ed io mi indicherò con N. Ci tengo a precisare che spesso il dialogo è stato interrotto per qualche momento, visti i loro continui pianti e crisi isteriche nel raccontare. Eliminerò tali parti, contrassegnandole con degli asterischi, al fine di rendere il discorso più fluido. D: Tutto iniziò quando, dopo una normale puntata del Mickey Mouse Club, venne a trovarci il signor Disney. Eravamo tutti eccitati. Era un uomo alto, che incuteva paura e soggezione, ma sapeva essere gentile e premuroso. Insomma, sembrava una brava persona, autoritaria ma gentile. A: Ricordo che la prima volte che ci vide, regalò a tutti un pupazzo di topolino. D: Di puntata in puntata, le visite si fecero sempre più frequenti e i regali sempre maggiori. Finchè un giorno, in una solita visita, ormai quasi di routine, lo vedemmo allontanarsi in un angolo a confabulare con il signor Williams e il signor Dodd. Ad un certo punto, il signor Dodd uscì dallo studio dicendo brutte parole, che non voglio ricordare, al signor Disney. Non lo vedemmo più. Mai più. A: Chissà che fine ha fatto il signor Dodd, era così premuroso... **** D: Passata neanche una settimana da quell'episodio il signor Disney ci fece una strana domanda, davvero inaspettata: "Vorreste avere uno spettacolo teatrale tutto vostro?". A: Quelle parole sono impresse nella mia mente. A quei tempi il mio sogno, fin da bambina, era quello di diventare una star del teatro, come per il resto degli altri ragazzi e ragazze. Sì, era già un sogno essere in tv, ma il teatro era tutt'altra cosa. Era come chiedere a mio padre se avesse voluto uscire a cena con una di quelle bellissime ragazze di Hollywood che si vedono nei film. Accettammo tutti, senza pensarci due volte. D: Che enorme sbaglio che facemmo. Passarono alcune settimane, e finalmente arrivò il giorno dello spettacolo, qui al Carteri Theatre. Mi ricordo ancora il viaggio in autobus che facemmo tutti assieme per arrivare qua a San Diego: urlavamo, cantavamo, non stavamo un attimo fermi. Eravamo eccitati, felici, liberi: il ritratto della felicità. Arrivammo allora al teatro. Una cosa che mi colpì subito fu la completa assenza di manifesti pubblicitari riguardo il nostro spettacolo, anche se, complice l'emozione e l'agitazione, non ci diedi molto peso. A: Ricordo anche la tensione e l'euforia che aleggiava dietro il sipario. C'era un gran vociare, evidentemente sembrava esserci il tutto esaurito. Da lì a qualche secondo saremmo stati tutti in scena. Si aprì il sipario. **** N: Poi, cosa successe? D: Entrammo. Quasi tutto il pubblico indossava una maschera di Topolino. Erano quasi tutti adulti, se non qualche ragazzino che di sicuro era prossimo alla maggiore età. Ad un lato del palco c'era un uomo grasso, con i capelli lunghi, con il volto incappucciato. Non capivo, era tutto così strano, così inquietante. L'uomo incappucciato si diresse verso Bonnie ( n.b una della MouseKeeters ). La prese per un braccio e la portò verso il centro del palco. Il pubblico emise un boato di gioia. **** N: Se non vuoi continuare, non farlo. A: Le strappò i vestiti. Abusò di lei. E noi eravamo tutti lì, senza versare una lacrima, pietrificati dalla paura e dall'orrore. La folla era in delirio. C'era chi urlava, chi si buttava sotto il palco, alcuni mi ricordo pure che si spogliarono e che incominciarono a... Beh, meglio non dirlo. Sembrava di essere al Colosseo durante una battaglia fra gladiatori. Poi, ad un certo punto, il caos. Irruppero altri uomini dai lati del palco. Abusarono di tutti e ci violentarono, con la folla ormai in estasi. Non so dirti quanto sia passato: minuti, ore, giorni. Eravamo sotto shock. Mi ricordo che il signor Disney era lì, in prima fila, radioso per il suo spettacolo che stava andando alla grande. **** D: Lo spettacolo aveva avuto successo. Si decise così di ripeterlo due volte ogni mese. Migliaia di biglietti venivano venduti. A volte si sfiorava il tutto esaurito. Eravamo diventate delle star. A: Tutti in città sapevano di questi spettacoli, ma preferivano stare zitti. D'altronde, bene o male, quasi tutti andavano a vederlo almeno una volta. E chi non ci andava, sapeva che se non fosse stato zitto, sarebbe stato messo a tacere. N: E i vostri genitori? Non si sono ribellati a tutto questo? A: Te l'ho spiegato prima. Venimmo a sapere che tutti nostri genitori furono minacciati di morte se non fossero stati zitti. E gli dissero pure che dopo averli ammazzati avrebbero ucciso anche noi. Così, dovevano soffrire in silenzio, una pena quasi equiparabile alla nostra. **** **** D: Non c'era modo di sottrarsi, eravamo come imprigionati, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente. Le prime volte cercai di scappare o di tentare il suicidio, ma riuscivano sempre a fermarti, in qualunque modo. A: Questo durò per ben 2 anni. Finché non avvenne l'incendio. Sembra sia stata colpa di una sigaretta non spenta lasciata a terra, alimentata da non si sa cosa. D: Morimmo tutti. Sia noi che gli spettatori. Appena prima di morire provai una gioia immensa, finalmente sarei stata libera e non avrei dovuto più rifare questi maledetti spettacoli. A: E invece ora, come vedi, siamo qua a ripetere questo spettacolo per l'eternità, per la felicità della folla. Una pena forse peggiore dell'Inferno. **** Ero sconvolto, non potevo credere alle mie orecchie. Sentii un conato salire per il corpo. Vomitai. Caddi a terra. Piansi. Piansi finchè non ebbi più lacrime da versare. Nel frattempo, le ragazzine mi guardavano con un'aria triste e malinconica, con un lieve accenno di sorriso sui loro volti, come se volessero consolarmi. "Cos'hanno fatto per meritarsi questo?" - pensai tra me e me. Vidi Annette agitarsi. "Sono arrivati, dobbiamo andare a prepararci, presto!" - disse con voce spezzata Annette a Doreen. Le vidi correre e dissolversi verso il fondo del palco. Volevo almeno ringraziarle. Sentii una risata. Poi un'altra ancora. Delle urla, poi un boato assordante che cresceva sempre più. Mi voltai. Erano arrivati. Lo spettacolo stava per iniziare. La paura si abbattè su di me. Non volevo vedere, l'avevo promesso anche alle ragazze. Non volevo essere lì, anzi, non dovevo essere lì. Mi alzai tremante, le gambe non vollero rispondere al mio comando di scappare. Guardai la fotocamera che impugnavo in mano. Ancora oggi non so che con coraggio l'abbia fatto, ma scattai una foto alla platea. Corsi verso l'uscita. Un uomo mi fermò. Aveva la maschera di Topolino. Mi invitò a sedermi. Il posto era lì, così invitante, non desideravo nient'altro al mondo oltre che sedermi lì. Mi sedetti. Mi pento ancora oggi di averlo fatto. Non ricordo nulla dello spettacolo. Sono solo pentito di quello che ho intenzionalmente visto, anche se non ricordo nulla. L'unica cosa che mi rimane è la foto della platea, forse riuscirete a individuarmi tra il pubblico. So che ora non potrò mai più dimenticare quell'episodio. Tutto quello che vedo, tutto quello che sento. Dovrò portarmelo dietro per il resto della mia vita. Oltre a quell'altra cosa che ho visto. Ma questa è un altra storia. Chissà se un giorno ne parlerò. Scritta by La Tana del Diablo (http://it.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bacheca:La_Tana_del_Diablo) Narrazioni Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Presenze Categoria:Morte Categoria:Paranoie Categoria:Maledizioni Categoria:Pagine suggerite